1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing and visual display of seismic section data and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an advance in methods of presenting seismic section data in real-time, interactive pseudo-3-D display thereby to enhance certain dipping structures and other anomalies as well as to attenuate multiples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes the seismic survey problems associated with dip and related anomalies and the production and display of reliable, meaningful seismic section information, and a number of enhancement techniques, migration representations and the like have been utilized. Conventional approaches to dip filtering involved a user-specified filter shape which is then input to a batch process to directionally enhance or attenuate specific dip angles. In general, prior dip filtering techniques have adhered to static parameter processes and have not sought the capability and advantages of real-time implementation thereby to seek interactively the most informative or useful of multiple filter orientation displays.